


Worship

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exy, Kandreil - Freeform, Multi, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc





	

Many things annoy Kevin Day, but none perhaps, quite as thoroughly as Neil Josten. Neil, as his boyfriend, teammate, and (Kevin grits his teeth to say it) vice-captain, knows just how to get under his skin. His other boyfriend, Andrew, annoys him with little effort while Neil seeks out innovative ways to do it.

Neil Josten is a cocktease. Like now, he's sitting across the aisle from Kevin, back against the side of the bus and feet up on the seat with his legs spread. His shorts leave very little to imagination when he shifts his knees up to give him a better view.

The team was headed back to campus after a game at the Jackals stadium. They had beaten them so badly (14-2) that the team had ganged up to lock them out of the showers. Nobody would tell the coaches who did it or where the key was - now they were all heading home filthy. That was alright though, Kevin knew how much it turned Neil on. A few months into their relationship, he kept ravishing Kevin against a locker after practice because _he was just so hot_ , Neil couldn't resist.

"He's asking for it," Andrew muttered from the seat in front of Kevin. He hadn't known that Andrew could see and the thought of him being as affected as he is, drove him higher.

"Begging for it, more like it," Kevin said, loud enough for only his boyfriends to hear. Most of the team was passed out in the first few rows of the bus anyway. Neil tilted his head innocently, an auburn curl falling into his eye. Then a smirk spreads across his face, eyes flicking to Andrew to make sure he was listening when he nearly moaned, "gagging for it."

Kevin was going to come in his pants.

"That fucking mouth," he and Andrew said in unison. Neither acknowledged it as Neil drew his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"What about my mouth?"

Andrew huffed and attempted to look away. It didn't last long, because the next second he heard Kevin exhale " _fuck_."

He watched as Neil palmed himself through the shorts. The imprint of his cock and the thought of him over there, _hard_ , made his mouth water.

"I can help you with that, if you come over here baby." Kevin promised, already making room. Andrew's pulse picked up, but Neil shook his head.

"Need you to fuck me Kev," his head tilted back as he squeezed his erection.

"I will. I will, but that's later. This is for now."

Andrew wanted to agree. He wanted to watch Kevin suck Neil off on the backseat of a school bus because they were both filthy and it was fitting. Neil let a soft gasp slip out as he stroked over the top of his sweats once.

"I want to wait. Want both of you, as soon as we get back. I _need_ it."

Andrew heard Kevin make a noise and climbed up to look over his seat. God, he had it bad. His orange shorts were tented obscenely, his fist clenched in the material. His green eyes flicked up to Andrew like he could somehow intervene.

"Fucking junkies. Both of you," he scoffed, tilting Kevin's chin up for a kiss. The vinyl of Neil's seat cracked as he shifted his body to get a better look, but Andrew didn't indulge him. He broke the kiss before it went anywhere and slumped back into his seat, looking out the window to catch the sign for Palmetto on the side of the highway. Ten miles left.

When they parked, Neil shot out of his seat to grab his duffle bag. Andrew rolled his eyes as he carried it in front of his crotch, as if he could be anymore obvious. Most of the team opted to take showers there before climbing in their cars to drive back to the dorms. It proved problematic - but Neil wasn't giving up.

The shower area was basically a long, narrow, hallway with just enough room to fit the stalls and walking room in front of them. At the end of the line there was a communal area that no one ever really used. Neil grabbed both of their hands and drug them hurriedly along the slick tile floor until they were relatively alone. The room was already thick with steam because by the time the three of them had gotten undressed, Matt, Aaron, and Nicky were nearly done showering. Neil crowded them both against the wall, turning the shower to full heat. One of his hands was on the back of Kevin's neck and the other in Andrew's hand as he put his lips to Andrew's ear.

"I want to suck your cock. Yes or no?" He pressed his lips to the skin below gently, reveling in Andrew's shudder.

"Yes."

Neil pulled back, smiled at him and kissed Kevin before dropping to his knees. He took Andrew in his mouth and Kevin in his hand. The tile feels like it's going to break his kneecaps, but feeling Andrew get hard makes him forget. He changed positions, Kevin in his mouth, filled with joy at the whimper he lets flow into Andrew's mouth as they kiss above him. His hand joins Neil's on Andrew's dick, making the blonde bite down on his lip in retaliation.

"Baby," Kevin moans when he flicks his tongue just so; around the head lightly. "Want to fuck you."

Neil's breathing catches and he pulls off of him to recover.

"Yes," he says standing up eagerly. One hand on Andrew's jaw and the other on Kevin's, he kisses them both quickly.

"Want you both."

Andrew's hand curls around his cock and pulls, making him stumble forward into his body. "How do you want us pretty boy?"

Neil keens, clutching his fist into Kevin's soaked hair.

"I don't care, anyway, anywhere I can have you. I don't-"

Kevin leans in to kiss his neck, surely leaving marks with every suck and brush of his teeth. Neil can't wait to see them.

"Fuck me. Andrew - _god_. Now, I need it now."

"What about Kevin?" Andrew's asks almost playfully. He rubs the pad of his thumb over the slit of Neil's cock, making him groan and dig his nails into his shoulder.

"We could take turns?" Kevin suggests. He leans in to kiss Andrew, inches away from Neil's face.

"Babe..." Neil nearly whines, until Kevin smiles, a rare, beautiful thing, and kisses his as well. Andrew lets his free hand cup Kevin's jaw, tracing that smile with his thumb. Kevin falters under his gaze. Neil sees something ignite in both of them as their mouths crash together again, both breathless with desire.

"Would you like that, Neil?" Andrew breaks apart form Kevin, actually looking affected. He's threaded his hand back into Kevin's dripping curls, pulling tight to expose his throat. Simply because he looks _good_ like that.

" _Yes_."

Kevin is released and buried his nose into the crook of Neil's neck, pressing sweet little kisses to his skin. "God, you're gorgeous."

Andrew mouth is against his other ear, his hands trailing over his lower back.

"You want Kevin and I to take turns fucking you? You want me to come inside this tight little ass," Andrew lets his fingers rub Neil's hole, "and then let Kevin fuck it back into you?"

" _Yes._  Andrew, fuck. I need you both so bad."

"If you don't get started soon I think he might pass out," Kevin nibbled at his jaw. Neil looked at him and nodded his agreement animatedly. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"So dramatic," he sighed, but began prepping Neil anyway. It was fast, but thorough as it always was. Andrew had him pinned against the shower wall, the hot spray soaking them both as he slid inside. Kevin was to their left, peppering kisses over every inch of both. Neil's back was flush to his torso. Andrew pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade as he let him adjust. By now, he knew Neil's body, and Kevin's, more than he knew his own at times. He felt when he relaxed, and Neil told him before he moved. He started out with a few slow, rhythmic rocks into him that picked up when Neil dug his fingertips into Andrew's thigh.

"So good," Neil moaned. He threw his head back for a kiss. Andrew's hand snaked up his torso and wrapped around his throat to hold him there as their lips met. This was the best, Neils lithe body lined up with his, hot and pliant. His mouth, finally doing something more useful that talking trash. The other hand held his hip in place as he fucked into him harder. He knew Neil loved being held like this.

"God, you're both so hot." Kevin praised. He was currently trying to maneuver himself between Neil and the wall, but his height was working against him for once. He stood back up and took Neil's place, threading his hands through Andrew's hair and kissing him like nothing else mattered.

"K-evvv-" Neil whined, feeling Kevin's body pressed against his back. Andrew pulled out, reluctant to part from the heat of that mouth as they switched places.

"Ready for me pretty boy?"

Andrew swallowed hard against his feelings. Neil panted his reply, reaching to turn the shower head off finally. Kevin hesitated before he turned Neil around, pressing him into the wall. Neil brought shaky hands up to wrap around his neck as Kevin consumed his mouth. He took his large hands, hands that Neil came to love for their usefulness (picking him up and drilling him against things) and lifted him. Neil's legs wrapped around his waist immediately, head flunking against the wall as Kevin starts a punishing pace. Andrew tilts Kevin's head to claim another kiss, every moan reverberating through the three of them. Neil is utterly debauched, wet hair curling around his face, mouth hung open, dick bouncing around his stomach with every thrust. Andrew knows it's the wrong position to suck him off but that doesn't stop him from wanting it. He backs away, stroking his aching cock a few times out of necessity. Watching Kevin hold Neil up like that; his strong thighs supporting them as he fucked Neil within an inch of his life had... appeal.

Neil turned his head towards him, his eyes fluttering between closed and open every time Kevin thrust just right. He gave Andrew the look. The, _I know how much you love this, how bad you want to fuck me right now._

It made Andrew nauseatingly fond of him.

"Fuck I need a cigarette."

"Andrew," Kevin complained, slamming into Neil. Neil was scratching his nails down the length of his toned back. Andrew ignored him, walking over to his shorts, piled with all of their clothes and digging out one to light. He returned to the wall, mere feet from his boyfriends, his shoulder pressed into it casually. Neil smiled lazily at him, reaching his hand out in question. Andrew batted it away, instead, walking up to him and grabbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger. He looked up at him, eyes full of trust and adoration, like he'd take anything Andrew gave him. He pressed their lips together, slightly parted to let the smoke flow from his mouth to Neil's. Neil eats it up, inhaling everything he's given. Andrew pulls back and gets to take him in for a moment. Eyes blissfully shut and his perfect lips swollen red from kissing. That was before Neil opened his eyes, those stupidly gorgeous eyes.

Andrew flicked his gaze to Kevin who was watching them intently. "My turn."

Andrew knew he was close when he slipped between Neil's legs. He was surprised that Neil had lasted this long, usually he got so caught up in the moment he came before anyone else. But Andrew knew he could take it, _fuck_ he took it good. Andrew turned him around again and thrust his hips so hard that his body flattened against the wall, Andrew went with him. He pushed his fingers through Neil's and pinned them to the wall. Every inch of Neil was burning up and Andrew was caught in the fire. He shook out a breath, his hand clenching in Neil's as his orgasm came crashing. He let himself lean on Neil as he came, both of them slick with sweat and water. He was murmuring what Neil would classify as sweet nothings into his ear as he caught his breath. Every rock into Neil prolonged his orgasm and his toes were already curled into the floor.

"So fucking good Neil. So good for me," he reached blindly for Kevin, finding his shoulder. "For us."

When Andrew pulled out he kissed Kevin hard, pulling him level with his mouth. "So hot," Kevin commented once he could breathe. He came up behind Neil and ran a finger over his slippery hole. "This what you want Neil? Want me to fuck Andrew's come inside of you?"

Neil whimpered, nodding furiously. Sometimes he was such a comeslut. It was unbearably easy to fuck into him now, Andrew's come making everything slide nicely. The thought of it was so obscene that it turned them on more than anything. Kevin surprisingly took it slow now, one hand in Neil's damp hair and another jerking him off.

Andrew thought it was disgustingly emotional. Sometimes, he was such a hypocrite.

He could always tell when Kevin was about to come. His inky black eyelashes fanned out, his bottom lip caught between his teeth so hard he drew blood often. Neil had both arms bent backwards to wrap around Kevin as he gasped harshly and came inside of him. Neil groaned, obscenely loud.

For a second Andrew hoped everyone had really left already.

Because, god, Neil was loud. The feeling of Kevin coming inside of him, especially after Andrew already had, was over the top. He felt so full, so absolutely full, that when Kevin's hands squeezed convulsively around his cock, he came too. He could feel Kevin's body shaking behind him and his cock was still right against his prostate. He sucked the lobe of Neil's ear between his teeth and rolled the skin. Neil cried out because _fuck him_ , he knew that drove Neil insane. He would've collapsed had it not been for his boyfriend holding him up. Kevin flipped him around and pinned him to the wall with one hand and got on his knees.

He pressed open mouthed kisses to the spots of come along Neil's stomach, working his way down to his thighs. Andrew considered briefly before joining them. Neil practically yelped when he felt Andrew's mouth around him. His body lurched forward when Andrew sucked, the hypersensitivity making Neil tremble.

Kevin joined him and Andrew complied, running his mouth along one side and Kevin the other. It was something they did often. Neil glanced down at them and whimpered.

"Baby," he clutched at their hair. Andrew licked once more for good measure. "Fuck. You're both going to kill me."

"Not right this moment," Andrew informed him as they stood up. Kevin laughed, kissing Neil once. They all moved for the pile of clothes lazily.

"I'm fucking exhausted," Neil sighed as he tugged on his shirt. Then realized it was Kevin's, because it was practically a dress.

"If either of you try to cuddle when we get back, I'll stab you in your sleep."

Neil rolled his eyes at him as he handed Kevin his shirt. They walked out into the now dark parking lot and headed for the Maserati. Kevin flung his arm around Neil.

"That's alright Andrew. We know how you _love_ to watch," Kevin taunted, winking at Andrew. Neil snorted, grabbing the hand over his shoulder and biting it playfully.

"We also know how you not-so-secretly love to cuddle." Neil added.

Andrew kept them locked out of the car for ten minutes.


End file.
